Walking Alone
by Icee67
Summary: In the midst of the accident, Face and Murdock are separated from B.A. and Hannibal. They don't know if they're alive, or dead. Now they must find a way to get their teammates back. Explanation inside. Chapter 9 is up. I DO NOT OWN A-TEAM!
1. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**A/N: This should be an interesting one. I know I've got some unfinished stories, but _Three Weeks Off_ and _My Second Me_ are like, two chapters away form ending. So this and _A Crash of Hope_ will be my top stories. I got this idea when I was sitting in class and I knew I needed to get it down before I lost it completely. I will admit, it's going to be a little hurt/comfort and all. And it may at first seem to be like _A Crash of Hope_ but it is COMPLETELY different!**

**Basically, Face and Murdock must work together to find out what happened to B.A. and Hannibal after the crash. Trust me, it's much more interesting than my kinda bad summary says! The song in this first part, is '_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_' each chapter is going to being with a few lines from a song that fits this chapter. So...let me know what you think! And I will finish up my other two stories and focus on this and _A Crash of Hope_:)**

**

* * *

**_'My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone'_

Alone. They were alone.

It started with the plane. It always does, Face thought sourly. They had been going over Mexico again, trying to get back into America. The Mexican helicopter chasing them had fired its own missiles and the next thing the four A-Team members knew, they were going down. Fast. Murdock had fought hard to keep this plane going, but he lost the battle and was giving Face instructions on how to get to the parachutes. There were four and they each strapped one on, giving each other looks as they mentally argued on who was going first.

They agreed on Face. He braced his hands on the frame of the open door, feeling the roaring wind as it ripped by, moving his hair and clothes around.

"Murdock, you're next." Hannibal ordered and Murdock had held up his hand in disagreement. "I'm the Captain, I must wait to make sure my passengers get out safely."

But Hannibal wouldn't take no for an answer. He shook his head at Murdock. "And I'm your Commanding Officer, in charge of making sure you boys are safe. You're going. B.A. will go after you." When Murdock didn't budge, Hannibal grabbed his shoulders and had steered him to the door behind the frozen Faceman. "You're wasting time."

"I can't, Colonel!" Murdock was pleading. "This isn't right, I should be going last! I'm the one who didn't dodge the missile, I'm the friggin' Captain, I either go last, or go down."

They had had only moments left before the plane completely exploded and the four men each knew this. B.A. puffed his chest out boldly and announced, "I'll be last, Hannibal. Someone's gotta lead these two."

Hannibal's breath was coming out quicker as he mentally counted down. "If anyone's going down, it's me. Now get!"

And he had gave Murdock a hard shove, knocking him into Face and they both were falling. Face pulled his chute and jerked to a slower falling speed right as Murdock came bulleting right by him. Quick as lightning, Face's hand had flashed out and grasped hold of Murdock's backpack, jerking them both down as Face's parachute struggled with the extra weight. But it held.

Murdock looked up at Face and as soon as Face turned his head around to see the plane passing by, it exploded.

And neither had seen the other two leap out.

"NOOOOOO!" Murdock's scream was audible even through the roaring wind that carried them down to earth. He began kicking, his loud cries shaking his body. Face found it difficult to keep hold of his backpack and reached down with his other arm to grab Murdock up under his armpits, wrapping his arm around the upper half of his chest and pulling him up a little. The flying debris smacked them in the faces, all but barely missing the parachute, much to Face's amazement.

His ow eyes were tearing up, wondering if it really was true that they had just witnessed the death of John 'Hannibal' Smith and Bosco 'B.A.' Baracus. Their family.

They had landed in a field, the parachute coming down like a delicate blanket over them as they landed on their sides, Face removing his arm from around Murdock. The pilot was trembling, he slowly sat up with Face.

Murdock's nose was bleeding, his left cheek sporting a long gash. Face's right eye had been hit and it was bruising black and purple already. His left sleeve had been ripped open and he could feel blood running down his arm at the elbow.

They spoke no words, Murdock's long fingers grabbed onto Face's shirt and he buried his face in his chest, sniffing loudly and getting blood all over the front of his white shirt. Face grabbed onto Murdock's shoulders, pulling him close and rocking him back and forth, muttering useless words as he too felt the tears escape down his cheeks.

Above them, a helicopter was flying off, it's rotors causing a slight stir of wind on the ground. But they never noticed, never thought about it.

They were lost, in the middle of either Mexico or one of the states that bordered it, Face and Murdock had no idea. They had no idea what happened to B.A. and Hannibal. But they were also...alone.


	2. The Kill

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay, I was working hard on this one. Um...if it seems a tiny bit too sappy, let me know and I'll fix that. This song, is called 'The Kill' by 30 Seconds to Mars. I know it's like, talking from a guy's POV about a girl but here, I'm picturing Murdock saying this to the sky, as you'll find out why in this chapter. I really hope I'm getting better and improving my writing. If you don't like this chapter, let me know. PLEASE!**

**Thank you!**

**

* * *

**_Come. Break me down  
Bury me. Bury me.  
I am finished with you.  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you_

The only sound was Murdock's whimpering. As he lay his head against Face's chest, bleeding. Face was running his hand through Murdock's soft hair, bowing his head until his forehead was resting on the top of Murdock's head. "It's gonna be okay." He whispered and those were the first words either had spoken in what felt like a very long time. Murdock sniffed, his fingers slowly unlatching from Face's shirt. He lifted his face as Face moved his head, pulling back from Murdock but keeping his hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Face...they're d-dead." Murdock said in no more than a whisper and Face bit down on his bottom lip, shaking his head slowly. "We don't know that for sure." He said.

Murdock's eyes refilled as he nodded vigorously. "We saw the explosion, they hadn't jumped before then."

"We don't know that for sure."

"They're gone." The words were barely a squeak and Murdock's eyes lifted up to the sky in remorse. "I'll never fly again."

Face's eyes widened and his other hand came up to gently take hold of Murdock's chin, lowering his head so he could see into Murdock's eyes, thinking he must have heard him incorrectly. "You're not serious. Are you?"

But the man nodded again, his expression broken. "I can't. The sky...it killed them. It stabbed us in the back and betrayed us." His words hitched up and he covered his face with his hands, his shoulders shaking.

Face sighed unsteadily. "Look I can understand what you're talking about. And...if the sky took Hannibal and B.A. to their cloudy graves, then it's understandable that you'd feel that way."

Murdock snapped up to look at face, his hands hovering just under his chin and his face horrified. "So you admit they're dead?"

"That's, that's not what I said-"

"You said it! I was right, they're gone!" Murdock's cheeks turned into a highway for the fresh wave of tears and he pointed at face with his index finger. "They're never going to come back. What are we going to do? We need them...we need them." His eyes closed and he leaned forwards until he landed against Face's unmoving frame.

Warm arms wound around him, Face rubbing circles on his back as the pilot rested his chin on Face's shoulder. "We'll figure something out, don't worry. I'll make sure you and I are safe, I promise."

It felt to Face as if he and Murdock had just lost their parents, and were two young brothers, alone in the world. No one to turn to, nowhere to go. And Face felt the part of the older brother, knowing he needed to see to it that nothing happened to Murdock, and then himself. The sun hung high in the sky, beating its hot rays down on the two men.

"We need to find a town." Face told Murdock as he stopped the circular motion and pulled back slowly to look at Murdock. The pilot had a pout set, his eyes wide and wet. "We can't sit here forever."

Murdock just nodded. He let Face help him to his feet and they brushed themselves off, kicking their feet to get the dirt off their shoes and pants legs. They glanced around in different directions, figuring on the best path to take. It was all field, nothing more and nothing less, sun beating down on them from high above. Murdock was the first to point in front of himself, his body turned away form Face. "That's north. We outta go that way."

Face glanced up at the sun, seeing it was tilted just to the west. He knew Murdock was right and nodded. "Sounds good. At the first sign of civilization, we're stopping to rest and..." He had meant to say 'Bring out minds up to speed on what just happened, think through the possibilities that Hannibal and B.A. are still _alive_ and then go find them because they could quite possibly be in trouble.' but he found himself unable to say those words as Murdock started ahead, not looking back at him as he stumbled along.

They kept pace, neither speaking. Face wanted to reach out and touch Murdock, believe he was real, because in all honesty, Face was having a difficult time believing Murdock was really and truly with him. Murdock's set expression told him he was most likely thinking the same exact thing. Face found himself battling mentally with his inner self. Did he really jump out of the plane with Murdock? Or is he only a mirage? _No, that's not possible,_ He thought, _I felt him, he was one hundred percent real. Unless...unless we _all_ died...and this is some kind of bizarre after world kind of deal. _Face shook his head rapidly form side to side, wondering if this was what it felt like to go insane.

He shot a quick glance towards his surviving friend. Murdock's shaggy hair was stringy and hanging down over his face, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets, shoulders hunched and eyes downcast. He could just walk right into a tree right now and never know it, Face thought almost sadly. He was hardly aware as his arm began to extend, going towards the pilot's shoulder and as soon as he made contact, Murdock jumped.

"Sorry." Face muttered, pulling his hand back almost as quickly as Murdock had reacted. Murdock's eyes flickered to him, almost as if he hardly recognized him but he shrugged. " 'M gettin' a little worn out," His Southern drawl was much more prominent and as long as he had known him, Face had come to figure out that whenever this happened, the pilot was feeling one of three things: He was angry, real angry, apparently making it difficult to hide his accent as he usually did. Or he was scared, terrified. And perhaps he was about to slip, hysterics making his mind articulate the way it was raised and used to, about to turn into that man the team had come to almost fear.

Face assumed now, he was scared. Or maybe, just _maybe_ giving up. He hoped not. "We're going to find somewhere to rest. Don't worry."

Murdock gave him a look Face couldn't comprehend, almost disbelieving and somewhere, lurking deep inside, fury. That lead Face to wonder next, is Murdock had at _him_? He could just about feel it all radiating off of the Captain, like electric vibes that were lightly brushing Face's side as he walked along. His only and best guess was that Murdock was not made at him, but at the _sky_. Being the pilot he was, it was plausible that Murdock would see the sky as, above all, a traitor. Something he had trusted with all his heart and soul but had suddenly back-lashed and turned against him.

These questions chewed on Face's forefront mind and he just about blurted them out, stopping himself, but not in time apparently when Murdock noticed how his mouth suddenly opened then closed again.

"Yeah?" He asked expectantly, not bothering to look over at the conman.

Face internally stomped on his own foot and tried to cover himself up with a shrug. "Just, had a thought. Turned out to be kinda, stupid. Nothing worth mentioning."

"No thought is stupid...'less it actually is." Murdock barely glanced over at him and took in a deep breath. "However, _I'm_ not stupid, and I can tell something is naggin' at ya. So spill or be spilled."

After shooting Murdock a confused look that the pilot never replied to, Face sighed, shaking his head slowly. "Look. This is...hard to talk about. Talking about the one thing that took...them. But I need to know. Were you serious? When, when you said you'll never fly again?"

He had not expected the sudden flash of aggravation that lighted up Murdock's eyes as they turned on him, his face contorting in a glower. It was as if Murdock had not been expecting his own reaction either, because as soon as the very mean and un-Murdock-like glare seemed to register to him, it was gone. Replaced with a look of shock and dismay, his eyes taking on that puppy look and lips trembling.

Face kept quiet, their pace slowing to a near stop. He faced Murdock and waited, as the pilot gathered his always scattered thought the best he could.

Finally, he opened his mouth. "It...it betrayed me. I had been so good to it all, the places, the sky. It was my home. I had given it all I had, all the trust I could muster up and throw to it. And I was convinced...it loved me back. That it would always catch me. But...it didn't." He sniffed loudly and lifted his face towards the blue sky, seeming to regret that action and quickly snapping his gaze to the ground. "I know, it wasn't the _sky_ that did this. But I couldn't get the damned plane to just _work_. It had started failing me as soon as we took off, but I must've placed too much faith in the sky. As soon as...Hannibal...mentioned we had someone tailing us...I just _knew_. Knew it was about to stab me in the damned back."

He shook his head as a few fresh tears ran down his cheeks and he hastily wiped them away. Face gaped at him, feeling the back of his eyes burning a tiny bit. He closed his mouth and shifted his weight.  
"Man was never meant to fly." Murdock snapped, lifting his eyes to glare at Face. The tears were gone and his eyes were red, as if he had just had pepper spray come into contact with his eyeballs. "Murdock...Murdock, you can't say that..." Face argued softly, some part of his mind fearing a sudden outburst from the man. He put his hand hesitantly on Murdock's shoulder. "You know how much you love flying."

But Murdock knocked his hand away and stepped back sharply. "Yeah, well it apparently doesn't love me back! I was an idiot to put all my trust into something, that was never there for us to trust in the first place. _Our_ trust, belongs down here. Not up there! Only birds can trust the sky, stupid, winged little bitches!" His voice had risen to a screech and he was glaring with hatred up at the sky.

"Don't say that!" Face grabbed his swinging fists and held them tightly in his, trying to look Murdock deep in the eyes. "You know that's not how you really feel! You're just angry, and when people are angry, they shut their eyes and open their mouths-"

"Just stop it, Face! You put your trust in hair gel and combs, and so far they haven't betrayed you yet. Now when the thing you loved the most winds up killing your only friends, no, _family_, then you come talk to me. Until then, just leave me _alone_!" Murdock ripped his hands away and began stomping off, not going in the direction they had been originally going. Face felt torn between going after Murdock and trying to calm him, or leaving him and going off alone until the pilot figured he would stand a better chance with Face and go after him.

But all he could do, was stand there, dumbstruck and alone in the middle of wherever they are.


	3. I Walk Beside You

**A/N: Man I put up this new story, then don't update for a long time! I'm such a horrible person! D'= I'm sorry! **

**BUT down to business. This song, is 'I Walk Beside You' by Dream Theater. So, let me know what you think! Thank you!  
**

_Let me know what plagues your mind  
Let me be the one to know you best  
Be the one to hold you up  
When you feel like you're sinking_

_Tell me once again  
What's beneath the pain you're feeling  
Don't abandon me  
Or think you can't be saved_

_I walk beside you  
Wherever you are  
Whatever it takes  
No matter how far_

_Through all that may come  
And all that may go  
I walk beside you_

There was an army of clouds heading towards the open area. Face glanced over his shoulder to see what Murdock was doing. The pilot was on the ground, his legs in front of him and crossed at the ankles. His hands were bracing himself as he leaned back, his head tilted up and eyes staring up at the gathering clouds. The conman watched him warily for a few moments, standing far back and scuffing the heel of his shoes in the dirt. Murdock's back was to him, making it so he could not see the expression on his face. Face hoped it was relatively calmed down from the previous hour before. Had it really been an hour? Face shook his head as he planted his feet and began his way towards Murdock. He focused on the back of Murdock's head, bracing himself for an outburst.

In the fighting sunlight, Murdock's hair was almost a dark golden, shining out from the brown he normally saw. He knew Murdock knew he was approaching, but made no indication he did. As soon as he was right next to him, Face slowly lowered himself down at his side and crossed his legs Indian style, glancing first at Murdock's empty face then at the clouds he was staring at with concentration. After what felt like a good two minutes, Face began getting that feeling he got whenever someone was staring at him.

When he lowered his eyes and turned his head to the left, he met Murdock's emerald eyes. They were wide and questioning. There was the slightest hint of wetness, but Face suspected it came form him staring up towards the sun without blinking for so long. Murdock blinked blankly as he stared unwaveringly at Faceman. Neither spoke, and Face found he couldn't look away, finding himself trapped in that tractor beam that was Murdock's innocent eyes.

Finally, he had to break the silence. "You alright?" As soon as he asked that, Face winced a little, knowing that was a stupid question. _Of course he's not alright!_ He thought sourly to himself.

"Are you?" Murdock rebounded the question and raised an eyebrow. Face shrugged before casting his eyes downward and trailing a finger in the dirt. "I dunno. Define alright,"

Murdock shook his head. "You asked first."

A dark shadow fell across everything, bringing a wave of cool air with it. The wind moved Murdock's hair around and Face lifted his face as the soft wind caressed his cheeks. They seemed to mentally agree to let the question drop and Face shot Murdock a look. "Look, we really outta get going. It seems, like it's going to storm...and if you want the truth...this is tornado weather." He raised his eyebrows and Murdock took in a few slow breaths before nodding a little.

"Alright come on," Face said as he heaved himself off the ground to his feet, holding his hand out. Murdock grasped it and he helped him up.

This time around, Face kept his mouth firmly shut. The gathering clouds casting dark shadows over everything made him wary. He snuck a glance at Murdock only to see the Captain doing the same back. As soon as they made eye contact, Murdock reached out and grabbed hold of Face's sleeve. "Don't worry. I'm really here." He assured him quietly.

Face nodded and cast his eyes downward as Murdock's hand fell off his arm and he kicked the dirt, shoving his hands in his pockets. There was a loud rumble of thunder behind them and they both looked quickly over their shoulders. There were trees coming up and the moment Murdock pointed out a farm house, Face felt a pressure being lifted off his chest. And the best part was that it was for sale, meaning it was empty.

They found the back door and were able to pick the lock. Murdock stepped in first, sniffing curiously and taking a good look around the kitchen. Face shut and re-locked the door behind him as Murdock went around the corner, flipping a light switch. As Face had expected, nothing came on and Murdock gave him a shrug. There was two couches in the living room, most likely left over by the previous owners.

A heavy silence hung between them as they sat on the two couches and Face propped his throbbing feet up. Murdock layed on his couch and watched Face for a moment before rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. As the clouds rolled closer, it began getting darker. The sudden parade of rain lulled Face into drowsiness. He looked over at his friend, Murdock's back was to him so he rolled over and closed his eyes.

* * *

An extremely loud and very close crash of thunder caused Face to come close to jumping out of his skin and he caught himself before he got dumped on the floor. His hand pressed against his chest, the conman turned his head towards the other side of the room. As lightning lit up the room, he could see a glitter that was Murdock's eyes and knew he too was awake.

"You been awake this whole time?" He muttered and Murdock gave him a sharp nod. "How long've I been out?"

Murdock shrugged, not looking over. " 'Bout four hours. It was stormin' pretty rough earlier, 'm surprised you didn't wake up before." His southern accent was much more prominent. Face swallowed and shook his head. He had a headache forming and could not get comfortable on the old couch. He noticed that Murdock had taken the smaller one, his long legs draped over the armrest, heels ever so slightly hitting the side of the couch.

"You need to get some sleep," Face said to him as he sat up slowly. "We can't stay here much longer."

Murdock didn't say anything. His eyes were glazed over as he went into thought. Face got off the couch and crossed to Murdock's, placing his hand on the Captain's shoulder. He was ignored. "Please."

"I'm fine." Murdock grumbled. But Face shook his head, putting a hand under Murdock's chin and turning his head towards him. "No, you're not. You're exhausted, I can see it." And it was true, Murdock's usually eccentric green eyes were bloodshot and he had dark rings under them.

"I'm not tired." Murdock said slowly and attempted to get off the couch. He got on his feet and pushed Face away, taking a step forwards. He got a few steps across the room when he was suddenly falling and felt arms catching him, Face's frantic voice calling his name, then everything went black.


	4. I'd come For You

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay on all my stories X( I feel so bad! **

**This song, is 'I'd Come For You' by Nickelback. Now, let me know if this chapter seems a little far-fetched or perhaps too sappy or maybe even slashy. I really hope it doesn't, but please let me know! Thank you everyone!**

**

* * *

**_By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

"Please, Murdock. C'mon, buddy, wake up now. You're scaring me."

Murdock's head pounded and he could hear it in his ears. It was like someone had wrapped saran wrap around his head. Someone was squeezing his hand, their thumb pressed to the inside of his wrist. He figured they were checking his pulse, for whatever reason.

"You can't...you can't die, too. I-I need you, I don't have anyone else," The voice was cut off by a loud sniffing and Murdock then realized he was laying on a hard couch, his head supported by the hard arm rest. He could feel Face panicking as he sat on the floor beside the couch, his hand trapped in both of Face's. Whatever had happened, and Murdock was not sure what had, it must have looked pretty bad to the conman. All Murdock remembered was feeling a terrible sense of fatigue before keeling over into darkness.

"I told you to get some sleep. You didn't listen, why didn't you listen?" Face drew in a shaky breath and Murdock took his moment of silence to make a sound. A small moan came out through his lips and Face drew in a quicker gasp of air, leaning in.

The pilot first tried to open his eyes. They were heavy and his vision was anything but clear. The first thing he made out was the cracking ceiling, sudden flashes of lightning outside the windows, and crystal blue eyes peering down at him. He blinked rapidly and as soon as his vision was pretty much cleared, he cleared his throat and asked in a scratchy voice, "Wha' happened?"

Face's face split into huge relief and he closed his eyes for a second. "I think you wore down...but I thought you'd died. You hardly had any pulse...you're pretty dehydrated, too. We both are." He shrugged.

Murdock coughed, his throat hurting and attempted to sit up. Face helped him and slid onto the couch in the small open space beside Murdock. "I'm thirsty, too." He seemed to read Murdock's thoughts. "But the faucets aren't coming on, everything's shut off."

They locked eyes and the pilot cleared his throat, wincing. "We need to get some water. I don't wanna die of thirst."

"That's what I was thinking. _But_ I don't know where..."

Murdock chewed on the inside of this cheek and put his arm across Face's shoulders. "Help me up, Faceguy." As soon as both were on their feet, Face strode to the window and peered out into the storm. "We can't go out in this." He muttered as Murdock came up beside him.

"Why not?"

Face gaped at him. "Uh...duh! Murdock...just take a look," He swept his arm towards the window as the Captain took a quick look out the window then folded his arms over his chest.

"Are you saying you'd rather wait here until the storm passes?" He asked and Face nodded. "Fine! But don't come crying to me when you can't keep yourself up anymore. Face, we _need_ fuel, and do you see any here? No, I don't think so."

Face shook his head at him and held up a hand to stop him. "What if we go out there and a, a tornado drops down and kills us? Then who's gonna save B.A. and Hannibal?" He demanded.

There was a really loud crash of thunder and Murdock threw his arms to the side and made a disgusted noise. "They don't need to be saved! Dammit, Face! They aren't anywhere, they're _dead_. Dead! We saw the plane explode. You just need to learn to cope with death, alright?"

The conman was gaping at Murdock again as the pilot stood trembling in front of him. "And you've coped with death?" He asked quietly.

Murdock made a small noise and turned away, speaking to the couch. "I was five...and I watched my mother die, right in front of me." He shook his head. "My grandpa said I should stay...that son of a bitch. You don't, know how it feels to watch someone who you love, to just die right there and you can't do anything about it." His voice was shaking and he wiped at his eyes before turning sharply back to Face.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to go through that. But right now we need to focus. You and I, we can't go out there. We need to wait," Face was saying. He reached out for Murdock but the pilot jerked away, scrambling back towards the stairs. "Don't touch me."

"Just listen to me-"

"-No, _you_ listen! I'm not going to sit here until I keel over and die, alright? _I'm_ leaving, whether you follow or not. And you can't stop me." Murdock whirled around and stormed to the kitchen, wrenching the back door open. Face trailed him and stood a few feet behind, his expression worried. "Don't do this, Murdock. Don't leave." Face pleaded quietly.

Murdock hesitated then turned back to Face. "I'm sorry, Face. You can come, you know..." He drifted off and Face shook his head. "I'm not coming. I made it clear why, and if you really want to, then go. I, don't, care." Face said through clenched teeth.

Those green eyes staring back at him widened a little in shock and then recoiled with a bit of pain, Murdock shook his head. He stepped backwards until he was on the back step, instantly soaked in the downpour. "Fine," He said in a broken voice. "I'm going. I don't know where, or to who, but I'll go. I've got no one who'd come for me, no one who'd claim me. So if I die out here, just leave me alone." With that he turned around and let the door swing shut behind him as he trooped away form the house, not looking back once.

Letting out a frustrated shout, Face spun and slammed his fist into the upper cabinets. The wood gave way to his fist and he pulled his hand out of the hole in the door. He had a few painful splinters along the side of his hand. "Face...what are you doing?" He asked himself in a soft tone.

Face lifted his head and answered himself back. "Being me. That's what I'm doing...no, I can't do this. I can't let him go out there alone, in this weather. On his own. He's...he's my best friend. I need him and he needs me, we're all we've got."

He pictured Hannibal above him, a deep scowl set on his weathered face. He could just hear his voice now. "_Look after Murdock."_

_"Peck, you're in a lot of trouble. Without you, Murdock will crash and who says you'll be able to cope either? Go." _

Face shook his head, wondering if he was going crazy. But he knew he needed to go after his friend. His brother. Shoving all other thoughts aside, Face threw the door open and sprinted into the storm, noting how hard it was to see clearly. He had no idea which way Murdock had went, but decided to just go straight ahead.

His feet sloshed though the mud as he ran, arms swinging wildly at his side and mud coating his legs completely. He fell once, twice, not giving up. The wind howled all around him and he swore the clouds were beginning to twist around each other in the darkness. He tried calling out Murdock's name but could not be sure if he even made a sound. Face hugged himself, spinning around to look around, as unclear as it all was. He was shivering, his entire body bathed in mud and rain water.

He started forward again until his foot caught under a root and he went down face first again. this time he got a gagging mouthful of mud and tried to spit it out as quickly as it had come. He hacked and spit until he felt sure it was pretty much gone. There was a distinct roaring coming from behind and as Face got to his knees and slowly looked over his shoulder, he already knew what it was.

The funnel cloud was huge and Face groaned loudly, feeling frustration and fright welling up in his chest and rolling his stomach sickly.

Face got to his feet and started forward once more, his pace picking up as the wind picked up. Not long after, the conman was pushing his legs as fast as they could go, ignoring any and all pains. He began thinking that this was it, he was going to die by twister and never know what would happen to Murdock when he suddenly crashed into something. The something had arms and Face felt them wrapping around him with much strength.

Face turned his head up, squinting in the rain and saw the familiar green eyes watching him warily. "Murdock! Oh shit, Murdock! Thank God, thank God." He babbled as he hugged the Captain back tightly.

Murdock kept his arms around Face but looked up over his shoulder. "Face! You brought a tornado with you!"

The other man glanced around then pulled away from Murdock, grabbing his wrist and jerking him away. "C'mon! We've gotta get out of it's path."

They stumbled through the trees that bordered the field and Murdock glanced at Face. "Why'd you come after me?"

Face barked a laugh-like sound. "Because, Captain. You've my best friend and I'd come for you anytime," He jumped down into a ditch and pulled Murdock down with him. "We're all we've got. Even though the other two are...not around, we're still family. And...I still care." Face looked down then back up at Murdock, who looked close to smiling.

"Thanks, Faceguy." He grabbed Face's shoulder and Face nodded. As soon as his eyes slowly rolled up to see what was happening, there was a loud cracking and a tree came crashing down right in front of them. The tornado had changed directions.


	5. Wheel in the Sky

**A/N: Oh...um, hello...now you may have thought this story was going to be awful after that last chapter. But I've tried a big save here. Sorry for the delay, I've been trying hard to figure out how to get this story giong again. **

**So this song is the well-known, 'Wheel in the Sky' by Journey. AAAAANNNNDDD here we go! Reviews are welcome, thank you all so much:)**

**

* * *

**_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_

_I don't know where I'll be tomorrow_

_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_

"Shit I hate tornadoes." Murdock replied in such a calm voice that Face shot him a glance before grabbing onto his friend's arm and letting himself fall. They rolled down and came to a sliding stop at the bottom of the ditch. "Just sit still." Face peered around then leaned back.

"Face. I was born and raised in Texas, I've been through more tornadoes than you have. I know how to handle one." Murdock chided and folded his arms across his chest. "And you know what I just realized?" He asked and Face shook his head. "It's _rainin'_. Rain, is water. Water is what we were discussin'. I think we're both idiots."

Face looked away. "We're not idiots, we were just panicking-"

"Um, I was _not_ panicking. You were yellin' and bein' all bossy. It was grating on my nerves." Murdock interrupted grumpily. They felt the suction as the twister began to loose it's strength and start to descend back into the sky.

_Well that was a waste of time._ Face thought before Murdock turned towards him, eyes wide. "So you gonna listen to me now?" He asked. Face closed his eyes, rubbing his temples with muddy hands. "Shut up, Murdock. Just be quiet and let me think."

"That's not nice," Murdock grumbled lowly but he slid down farther and stared ahead as Face went into his head, still rubbing slow circles on his temples.

It was some time later when Face finally lowered his hands and opened his eyes, looking over at the pilot slumped next to him, eyes watery and his bottom lip jutting out in a pout. "Hey," Face gently nudged his arm with his fist. Murdock's eyes flickered quickly to his face then away. "I'm sorry. I wasn't taking your feelings into consideration. Let's..._try_ not to argue from now on, alright?"

Murdock dug his teeth into his bottom lip. He lowered his eyes, trying not to look at the man next to him.

"Not going to talk to me, are you?" Face sighed quietly. "Fine." He turned away and planted his hands on the ground, pushing himself up onto his feet and looking down at Murdock, perfectly still and eerily silent. After waiting a few more seconds, Face spun around on his heel and began climbing back up out of the ditch, taking in the gray sky and dirt path of the twister.

He shoved his hands into his pants pockets, his tread slow in case Murdock came out of his trance. The conman peeked back over his shoulder, noticing how far he had gone and feeling a little concerned. He knew the Captain had issues with being left alone like this and could very nearly hear Hannibal scolding him for leaving Murdock like that.

Face held back a groan and whirled around, jogging back to the trees and jumping into the ditch, sighing with relief when he saw Murdock's form still sitting there. He dropped to his knees in front of him, trying to get in Murdock's line of sight and raising his eyebrows innocently.

"Look, James. I'm not going to leave you here by yourself," Face began, searching those green eyes for some sign of life. "In case you've forgotten, we're a team. We may be missing our other two members, but that doesn't mean we should just give up. You and I are going to find a place to rest and eat then we'll go find Hannibal and B.A. and continue on with our lives."

Murdock's head lifted a tiny bit and his eyes met Face's, wide and wary. "What if we don't find them? What if they're really dead?" He asked in a barely audible voice.

"Then we'll go wherever you want to go and make a life there. Find some girls, settle down. I promise I won't leave you in a Psychiatric Hospital. I'll stay with you."

A tiny smile ghosted Murdock's lips and Face grinned back at him. He raised up and held his hand down, helping the pilot to his feet. They climbed out of the ditch and got out of the trees before Murdock examined Face then looked down at himself.

"We look like shit, Facey." He clarified, holding his arms out to the side. "If we go waltzin' into some town, they're gonna be scared or somethin'."

Face shrugged. "Just say we were off-roading on some dirt bikes but kinda crashed and came to get cleaned up." He suggested and Murdock nodded, trying not to smile but failing as a bigger grin appeared on his dirty face. "I've ridden a dirt bike 'fore. It was fun." He told Face.

Face draped his arm around Murdock's shoulders, leading him on down the field. "Well seeing as it has stopped raining, we should probably move on."

"D'ya think we'll really find Hannibal and Bosco?" Murdock wanted to know. Face shook his head, saying, "I hope so. I think we should go where that helicopter was going...do you remember which way it went?"

"South. No, West...or maybe East...Actually, it was definitely North-West. Like towards New Mexico or somethin'." Murdock pondered, tapping his chin with his index finger. Face had a look of mild curiosity on, patting his friend's shoulder. "Then let's go North-West and see what's going on. Something tells me...we've got a mission waiting for us."

Murdock puffed his chest out. "We can do this, right? We can't just sit back and mope until we wind up dyin'."

There was a break in the clouds. Face nodded encouragingly. "Now that's the Murdock I know."

**A/N: I think this chapter was shorter, but I gotta make sure I've still got an audience! Please let me know what you think and you shall receive a virtual high five :)**


	6. Basket Case

**A/N: Ah, don't tell me how long it's been! Ok, down to business :) The next chapter, finally, I hope this is a good chapter. The song is 'Basket Case' by Green Day.**

**And thank you all reviewers, you all really make my day! I owe my hard work to you guys!**

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps_  
_ Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_  
_ It all keeps adding up_  
_ I think I'm cracking up_  
_ Am I just paranoid? _

"Odessa, Texas," Face heard Murdock mutter as they came to a stop just outside the town Murdock turned his head sideways towards Face. "Good idea?"

Face shrugged. "Guess we'll find out. C'mon."

They slipped into the town, ignoring the glances cast at their grimy appearance. Face nodded to a Wal-Mart across the street and they hurried inside, ignoring the greeter. It was a ways to the back and when they got there, they both escaped into the family bathroom, locking the door and facing each other.

"We need new clothes," Face stated. He blew out a gust of air and placed his hands on his hips. "I don't have any money."

"Same." Murdock sat on the toilet lid hard. Face held up a hand. "Alright, you go out and get something for us both to wear, I'll stay here. Get something decent, okay?" He added as Murdock jumped up and bounded to the door. "And don't forget underwear and shoes!" He hissed as Murdock left the bathroom and disappeared from sight around the corner.

The conman sighed and took two steps to the sink, pulling his shirt off and wetting a few paper towels. He rubbed those along his arms, removing the caked mud. He nearly attacked his face after them, thoroughly cleaning off the grim about three times over before he was somewhat satisfied. As Face was about to wipe off his neck, there was a few quick raps on the door. He paused, listening.

"Face, let me in!" Murdock's voice wined on the other side and Face rolled his eyes, popping the lock so Murdock could enter. He bustled in, a basket in his arms overflowing with things. Once the door was locked again, Face pulled the changing table down and Murdock set the basket down on it. They began pulling the contents out.

"Aw Murdock," Face grinned as he held the bottle in his hands. "This is great." He opened the shampoo bottle and sniffed it, still grinning.

Murdock nodded. "Figured you'd throw a fit if you couldn't clean your hair."

There was a bundle of clothes next and Face leaned back as Murdock sorted them into their two piles, one for both of them. In Face's pile was a button down light blue shirt, black jeans, a package of boxers, and a pair of dark blue tennis shoes. Murdock's pile contained a dark tee-shirt with a black Apache helicopter picture on it with white long sleeves, green cargo pants, all black Converse high tops, and another package of boxers. The remaining objects in the basket were two pairs of sunglasses (One Aviators and one a regular pair, Face noted), a bottle of cologne, two bananas, a comb, and a few medical objects.

"Good job, buddy. You only forgot the socks." Face smiled as he took the shampoo over to the sink. Murdock stuck his tongue out at him. "Excuse me! I was rushed as it was, Mr. Don't Forget the Underwear."

Face had his head in the sink under the faucet washing the shampoo out as Murdock pulled off his clothes and once Face backed away, he took the sink to wash himself off.

Not long after, they were both dressed, injuries treated and torn off price tags in the trashcan along with their discarded clothing. After scrubbing his hat vigorously, Murdock was ready to go, too. They left the basket in the bathroom and slipped out, glancing around before heading off through the electronics department. As they made their way to the front of the store, Murdock looked over and grinned crookedly at Face. "I think this is gonna work!"

"Don't look guilty, and it will." The conman smiled at the elderly woman greeter this time as he stepped through the door. She bid him a good day and then Murdock went by. As soon as they got out into the sunlight, Face pushed his sunglasses onto his face and glanced around.

Murdock had his hands deep into his pants pockets, an innocent expression plastered on his face. "Should we get a car? Or just walk?" He wanted to know.

"We're not sticking around. We need to get some money though, I need to think of a way to get some..." Face was saying lowly and before he could make a plan, Murdock was turning on his heel and had already hurried back into the store. The conman stared dumbly before starting back to the doors. He was just about to go through the second set when Murdock met him there, eyes shinning. "I got an idea."

He led Face along the front of the store and stopped him a few feet away from an ATM machine. He pointed. "Someone comes along to get some cash, one of us can kinda hang over their shoulder without them seeing, and we'll see their pin. Use their account to draw some money and bada boom! Cash, in our hands." He ended with a grin that strikingly resembled the Cheshire Cat.

There was a moment of silence then Face threw his hands out and downwards. "No! Absolutely not! I'm not going to steal some random person's money, no way. Do you know how much a crime that is?" People passing gave them awkward glances as Face's voice rose a little but he ignored them, glaring at Murdock.

"Uh...yeah," Murdock rolled his eyes. "But in case you've forgotten, Peck, we're wanted anyways. Shouldn't make a difference."

"It will to that person!" Face grabbed Murdock's wrist and hauled him away from the machine, people stopping so they could blow by, Murdock finding it difficult to keep up with the conman. "And you wonder why B.A. gets so mad at you all the time, good God." He was grumbling and Murdock otherwise paid him no more attention, resorting to pouting and letting Face drag him along like a child.

This time they made it to the sidewalks away from the store and Face released the pilot. "Okay. Good ideas are welcome now. _Good_ ideas."

Murdock crossed his arms and shrugged, his lower lip still jutting out in annoyance. Face grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him roughly. "Stop being unreasonable! Why don't you help me for a change!" He all but shrieked and Murdock's eyes narrowed. He shoved the man off of him and held his hands up in a guarded way.

"Dude. Calm down. It's not your place to freak out, that's my job." He was telling Face, who was clutching his chest and nearly hyperventilating. "No! No, NO! I am NOT freaking out! Do NOT tell me that _I'm_ freaking out! I am perfectly fine, Hannibal and B.A. are perfectly FINE. Why would I have a reason to freak out? I'm Face, I NEVER freak out!" His eyes were huge, chest heaving roughly and quickly.

Murdock resisted the urge to slap his friend, but tried to recall what they did to the patients in the German Hospital when one of them did this. Shock them? Stick them in a straight jacket? Murdock shuddered, deciding it best to _not_ try to remember and instead attempted to grab onto Face's bucking shoulders.

"Face, Faceman...C'mon now, calm down. People are gonna be starin' in a minute...don't do this out here, please."

It did no good, Face continued to hyperventilate and Murdock growled in frustration, stomping his foot once. "Stupid Face! _Stop_ that, for God sakes!" And he finally lifted his hand and slapped Face right across his left cheek. It seemed to help, a little anyways. His eyes were still wild but he started to breathe normally.

"What...was that?" Face's tone was breathy. His hand rested on his heart, which had picked up with amazing speed only seconds before.

Murdock planted his hands on his hips and leaned to the side, squinting at Face in the glare of the overhead sun. "Hell if I know! You tell me?"

Face scrubbed at his face with his hands and shook his head. "That was...ugh, that was not..." He broke off, looking down shamefully.

"Not like you at all? Something most would expect outta me?" Murdock nodded as he spoke. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking. You don't play lunatic here, okay? I do, Facey."

Face waved his hand weakly and brought his other hand up, dragging his nails across his forehead as if trying to pry this layer off. "God. If Hannibal was here right now...ugh I'd be in for it. Murdock, I'm sorry. I don't know...Maybe it's dehydration, the heat, lack of sleep."

Murdock nodded. "Sure. Maybe we should find a place to crash."

The other man dropped his hand and Murdock noticed the four red lines across his forehead, deciding not to say anything. "Sounds good. Let's find somewhere."

**A/N: So Face's freak out...I know that's kinda not like Face, but it seemed...funny. Or to show you, who's really cracking here ;) Ah well, reviews please! Thank you so much!**


	7. Thunderstruck

**A/N: Okay, so I've finally got SOMETHING up. Yes, I am aware this is not my best work and this may seem a little too unrealistic or something. But I felt like I needed something. I will try to promise a much better chapter after this one. Anyways, reviews please! Thank you again everyone, I know I say this on like every chapter, but I really mean it. Thank you.**

**Song is 'Thunderstruck' by AC/DC**

_You've been - thunderstruck!  
Rode down the highway  
Broke the limit, we hit the ton  
Went through to Texas, yeah Texas  
And we had some fun_

Murdock laughed the whole time Face picked the lock of an empty home with a 'For Sale' sign in the yard. It was dark and they were in the backyard, which had a high fence, so they were sure no one would catch them. As soon as he pushed the now unlocked door open, Face glared at Murdock.

"What?" He demanded. Murdock pulled a not-so-serious face. "Face...you're a man. Why are you carrying a bobby pin around in your pocket?" He asked through small giggles.

Face rolled his eyes and stepped into the nice house, ignoring Murdock as he followed in behind him. They wandered into the living room, and Face headed to the kitchen. Murdock pulled the two bananas out of his jacket pocket and handed one off to Face. They sat in the carpeted living room on the floor, eating the fruit then discarding the peels out the back door.

Face layed back on the floor, stretching out. "Not too bad. We've been in worse conditions." His eyes closed and he sighed deeply. Murdock fell down beside him and rolled onto his back, staring up at the arched ceiling.

"What'll we do tomorrow?" The Captain asked quietly. Face answered in a drowsy tone, "Keep moving. Get some sleep."

* * *

It was nine when they woke up and quickly left the house without being seen and were back on the sidewalks, stomachs growling for some breakfast. Murdock patted his middle. "Let's just rob someone. I'm hungry." He wined.

"No, we'll figure something out." Face squinted up the road. A black Sedan was approaching slowly and Face locked his eyes on it, noticing the blacked out windows and dark windshield, making it nearly impossible to see the driver. It passed and they were about to keep going when Murdock heard a sound behind him and turned, seeing the Sedan continue along at a faster speed and saw an envelope laying on the ground that hadn't been there before.

He cocked his head and headed back to it to investigate. Face sensed his absence and looked over his shoulder, seeing the pilot kneeling at the envelope and poking at it. The conman walked down to him curiously.

"What's that?" Face wanted to know and Murdock shook his head. "I dunno, that black car threw it out the window. And I think they were looking at us."

His fingers kept poking the envelope before Face finally snatched up the package and shook it by his ear. Then he stuck his finger under the corner of the flap and tore it open. Inside was a folded piece of paper and a cell phone.

Murdock made a startled face and Face handed him the note, looking closely at the phone as if it was a bomb. Meanwhile, Murdock unfolded the note and started to read it aloud.

"Dallas, Texas. Don't be late." He looked up, eyebrows mashed together in confusion. Face met his stare. "All it says."

"Don't be late?" Face asked and Murdock nodded. "Does it have a time?"

But Murdock shook his head, saying, "No, I told you. All it says is, 'Dallas, Texas. Don't be late.' It has no time...how can we be late, if we don't know when to show up? What idiots."

Face made a disgusted noise and squeezed the cell phone tightly, looking around. The phone rang.

They both jumped and Murdock pointed to Face's hand. "Answer it!"

"No, really?" Face rolled his eyes and flipped the phone open, putting it to his ear with a wary expression. "Uh...hello?"

A smooth voice on the other end replied. "Ah, Mr. Peck. How are you doing this fine morning?"

"Who is this?" Face asked slowly. Murdock was inching closer, trying to hear. Face waved him off. "I assume then you got my letter. I think you should follow it's intructions and don't try to back out. We will know where you go." The man said, ignoring Face's question. "It hardly has instructions on it." Face muttered and the man chuckled.

"Then you should have no problem, unless stupid beside you has any problems following," He broke off and Face looked over at Murdock's anxious face. "Alright...we'll be there. Are you gonna tell me who you are now, since you apparently know me?"

There was another man's voice in the background then, "We shall see you there tomorrow then. You don't want to keep your...items waiting. Who is to say what may happen to them if you disobey." There was a click and Face pulled the phone away, seeing the screen go back to the home screen.

"What'd they say? Who was it?" Murdock hounded him and Face stared dumbfounded at the phone.

He shook his head. "He didn't say. But he mentioned something about...our items? Keeping them waiting will...or something will happen to our items if we are late..."

"Oh no! Not our items, Face we've got to hurry!" Murdock made as if to sprint away but froze and looked back at Face again. "Wait...we have items?"

A breeze blew by them and Face sighed. "That was stupid. I don't know, what to do."

"We take a bus. Maybe a taxi, I dunno," Murdock began in a calmer voice than Face. "we get to Dallas and figure this all out."

Face pursed his lips. "Meet up with this guy-"

"Is that really a good idea?" Murdock asked. "I mean we don't know who these people are, so they could be like a mob or something."

Face was nodding by the time he finished speaking. "You're probably right. We can wait around, agree to meet this guy in _public_." He offered. Murdock agreed. "See? Good thing I spoke up. I'm not that stupid, people really underestimate me."

"Oh yeah, you've got good judgment," Face rolled his eyes and started walking, looking around. Murdock took him seriously, grinning as he trotted alongside Faceman. "Yeah, tell me something I don't know. I guess it just comes naturally."

But Face had all but stopped listening, looking around and chewing on the inside of his cheek. "We'll need some cash..."

They both fell silent, thinking. Face almost feared Murdock's answer, wondering how dangerous and/or stupid it would be. He readied a response and Murdock spoke up. "Sunglasses."

"No, absolutely no-...Did you say sunglasses?" Face did a double take, turning to the pilot. He nodded and shrugged. "Sure. We've got some pretty nice sunglasses, they'd sell for somethin'."

"Once again," Face chuckled. "You're brilliant."

The two sunglasses totaled together was worth ten dollars. Face shoved it into his pocket, looking around for a bus stop or something. Murdock was absently rubbing his stomach, being first to spot the bus sign. "Window seat." He declared before leading the way across the road to the bench.

* * *

"I'm hungry."

"I know. You're been saying that for a few hours now." Face rubbed his forehead. He was getting the beginning of a headache. And Murdock complaining about his hunger problems was not helping it at all.

Murdock flinched as his stomach growled again. "But it's getting worse. Really."

"Do you have enough money for a meal?" Face demanded a little too harshly and Murdock gave him a look then groaned. "Dear God," He grumbled. "It's the Abacus. Been there once, great food. Ugh."

"Stop thinking about it. Okay?" Face grabbed Murdock's left arm, pulling him a little closer as he started to drift towards the four star restaurant. "Look. We're finally here, after a few long bus rides. It's getting late, we need to find somewhere to stay for the night. Motel is out of the question. Looks like it's the alley for tonight." Face tried not to sound as unhappy as he felt about this.

They walked, the sun setting behind them. Face thought he may have found a suitable place to lay for the night when he remember he was still holding Murdock's arm. As he took his hand away, his fingers brushed something on the pilot's wrist. It felt hard, definitely a bracelet. When Face looked down to investigate, he saw something that was both fimilar and idea-sparking.

"Murdock...where's you get this?" He held Murdock's wrist up.

The Captain looked at the gold bracelet and shrugged. "Um, I had this old girlfriend once. She got it for me years back, it cost like over five hundred dollars. But I..." He broke off, eyes growing as he saw Face's smile forming. "You sure?" The conman clarified. Murdock nodded eagerly, quickly going to unclasp it.

They decided to go in a cheap looking store, where someone would pay more for the chain. Now they were staring dumbstruck at the money in Murdock's hands. "Nearly eight hundred dollars," Face said quietly. He grinned then, meet eyes with the Captain. "Would you like to eat at the Abacus?"

Murdock's answering smile told him exactly what he was thinking and Face nudged his arm. "Let's go then."

"And after this, we are getting a room somewhere," Murdock informed him in a matter-of-fact tone. "I don't wanna sleep in an alley."


	8. We Close Our Eyes

**A/N: Gah, this could have been longer but it's not! XP I sorry! But it's a chapter, nonetheless and we're finding things out finally. After like, so many chapters of these two stumbling around breaking into houses. I'm glad to finally come to the sense that Face and Murdock need to be figuring things out lol. Okay, so we're moving along here finally. As always, review please! Thanks yous:)**

**Song is 'We Close Our Eyes' by Go West. I do not own it.**

_We close our eyes we never lose a game  
Imagination never lets us take the blame  
We close our eyes to see the final frame  
We close our eyes to time slipping away_

For the sixth time, Face checked the clock on the phone. Twelve-twenty. He sighed quietly, shuffling his feet and burying his hands into his pants pockets. There was a light breeze in the city, and it wasn't too hot. Face leaned against the store they had stopped outside of, waiting. The door to the store opened, causing the little bell to ding, and Murdock approached Face with a paper bag in his hands.

"Got some snacks," He informed Face who nodded and took another sweeping glance across the street. "Let's go sit outside the Coffee shop." Face offered, indicating the small shop with three tall, small tables stood. As soon as they seated themselves, Murdock pulled an orange out of the bag and rolled it across the round table to Face.

"Know ya like oranges."

"Thanks."

While Face peeled the orange, Murdock pulled out a bag of salt and vinegar chips, pulling it open and digging in. Face was just taking a third bit of his orange when something sleek and black caught his attention. The black Sedan was parked across the road, down a little. Even through the dark windows, he could still detect the outline of two people in the front seats. They were clearly watching the two A-Team members.

"Behind you," Face nodded once. Murdock cocked his head and swallowed his mouthful of chips. He leaned in, asking quietly, "What're they doin'?"

Face let his eyes slide back over, making sure his face was directed to his friend across from him, and squinted a little. "Just sitting there. Watching."

"Should we intercept?" Murdock asked with a sudden excited gleam in his eyes. Face chuckled and shook his head. "Don't think that'd be a very good idea."

Face continued to watch, Murdock resisting the urge to turn around, and the car still sitting in place.

But eventually it started to move and Face leaned back, now turning his head to watch it go by. However as it did, in a similar action to the previous night, something brown flew out of the back window. Murdock, who had been staring at the back, managed to catch a fleeting glimpse of the back passenger.

Face, though, went to retrieve the package before anyone else grabbed it. He brought it back, tearing it open without a thought and dumping its contents onto the table. There was a photograph and a map. Murdock took the photo as Face bent over the map.

As his eyes traced the highlighted lines, Murdock's timid voice broke through the momentary silence. "Um...Face...you might wanna look at this."

Face looked up and saw Murdock holding out the photo, looking mildly horrified. Face took it, turning it right-side up and it took a moment for it to register. When it did, he gasped and nearly dropped the photo.

It was a picture of dog tags. If anyone had just given the picture a quick look at, they wouldn't have thought anything of it. But upon further inspection, Face could clearly make out the names on the dog tags and knew for a fact that before they jumped from that plane, Hannibal and B.A. were both wearing their dogs tags. They all had been.

Murdock was gaping at him and Face let out a few calming breaths before throwing the photo down. "They got them."

"Well now, Face, you got a plan?" Murdock in a tribute to their Boss. Face stuck his tongue in his cheek, staring at the ground as he thought, hands against his hips. Then he looked up at the Captain and nodded. "First, we follow this map."

"Austin?" Murdock mashed his eyebrows together as he leaned over the table to take a look at the map. "We have to go to Austin?"

He looked up to Face, who nodded. "You know we're like, walking into a trap, right?" Murdock clarified.

"I'd risk that," Face told him sharply. "This is Hannibal and B.A. we're talking about. Don't you want to get them back?"

Murdock huffed, his shoulders slumping as he leaned back. "Yeah, pull that one on me. Jerk. Fine, let's go to Austin."

Face ignored him, tracing a line on the map. "It's a bus route."

"Figured that out." Murdock muttered, nodding. "What else smarty pants?"

The conman glared at him. "Keep talking. I dare you."

Murdock snickered then folded his arms on the table. "Should we get going now?" He asked. Face thought then shook his head. "I know this is a unimportant to you, but I really want new underwear. Let's get some clothes, then go to Austin." He declared and Murdock laughed louder. "Ah, poor Facey."

Face smacked him across the face with the map and started walking by, grabbing Murdock by the elbow and pulling him off the chair. "You didn't even finish your orange." He complained as he managed to grab the paper bag and photo off the table while Face towed him along.


	9. Eye of the Tiger

**A/N: Woo! Next chapter up and we're finally getting somewhere! Yes! Okay, song is 'Eye of the Tiger' by Survivor. ****Enjoys:)**_  
_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger _

"You do know that Austin is like, way down the state, right?"

Face barely glanced at Murdock, giving him a B.A.-like 'Shut-Up-Murdock' look. The pilot however was unfazed, since this was not B.A., and persisted. "It'll take, like, a while to get down there. Are we gonna sleep on the bus or what?"

"Why are you saying 'like' in the middle of everything you're saying?" Face demanded in a sudden change of conversation. "You're not a teenage girl."

Murdock stuck his tongue out and folded his arms over his chest as they waited for the bus. "Because I can. So, _like_, deal with it."

Face chose to ignore him as they heard the engine of the bus rumbling to a stop. Once they were seated, towards the back, Face leaned back and Murdock slowly pulled a banana out of the messenger bag he had got at the store to carry their few items around in.

"Wish I would've seen the driver..or the passengers..." Face muttered as he closed his eyes.

Chewing, Murdock snorted, saying almost boredly. "Lynch woulda loved that."

"Mmm, hmm," Face nodded and there was a pause before he suddenly jerked his head to the side, eyes on Murdock, confused. "Wait, what?"

The Captain shrugged, pulling the banana peel down further. "When Lynch threw the envelope out the back window, he was trying to be inconspicuous. Unseen. But he apparently failed, man I shoulda waved!"

But Face gripped Murdock's shoulder suddenly and demanded, "That was Lynch in the backseat?"

Murdock nodded, his face looking like it was old news.

"Why didn't you say anything _then_?" Face groaned, facing forwards again, frustrated. Murdock gave him a look. "Ya didn't ask."

As Face slowly inclined his head to glare back at Murdock, mentally writing down the number five on a mental wall. Five times he had wanted to pull a Bosco Baracus and strangle James Murdock right then and there. If they weren't as close of friends, Face was certain Murdock would already be out.

* * *

It was getting dark outside, and Face was snoring softly beside him as Murdock glanced around the dark bus. Some passengers were sleeping, some were reading, some listening to music players. There was no sound except the soft purr the engine underneath the seats. Murdock looked down at Face, who had resorted to using Murdock's shoulder as a pillow, and shifted to lean his head against the window.

Murdock was hardly shocked that Lynch was in on this. He would resort to anything just to get the team behind bars, eventually in front of a firing line. That would be the man's dying wish, ridiculous as it was. Murdock snorted; he was more than happy to ruin Lynch's hopes and dreams. Not only because Lynch wanted to get them in prison, but also because he had shot the Captain in the head. There was a pothole and Face stirred, lifting his head and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He regarded Murdock before half-smiling sleepily.

"Hey." The conman stretched his arms, looking around then slumped in his seat.

Murdock nodded. "Good sleep?"

"I guess," Face rubbed the back of his neck. "You gotten any yet?" He asked the pilot, who shook his head wearily. "Been thinkin' too much to sleep. Ya know, about all this." Murdock told Face.

Face pursed his lips. "So...Lynch?"

"Yes! Makes sense, doesn't it? I mean, Lynch hates us...him and Hannibal sorta had this riff-raff," Murdock yawned as he spoke and waved his hand lazily. "He lost the plates that were supposed to be his, Pike's, and Morrison's...regarding that deal. But Hannibal was obviously going to do the right thing, he probably didn't suspect Lynch was with Pike and Morrison, until later anyways. He was clueless, _but_ he was also steps ahead of him. Lynch's plan was foiled and we didn't even know it was happening. Lynch wants us to be clueless...follow the steps, don't think about it."

Face was nodding as Murdock spoke his previous thoughts out.

"He can loop us into this trap, the same he was looped into. Did Lynch really, truly know that was me under that bag? No. Did Lynch know that container was going to lift and he'd be exposed? No. Lynch is baiting us in, just like we baited him." Murdock finished. Face chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip before adding, "And he'd probably think us dumb enough to follow."

However Murdock jabbed the air with his index finger. "Ah, but we shall! It's elementary, my dear Faceman. We play along until we hit the lollipop forest and take a detour. That's when we strike."

"And you think you know what's going to happen?"

"Totally. I am so ready." Murdock grinned then was unable to suppress another yawn. "How about you start by getting some sleep, or you won't even know when we're in the lollipop forest." Face told him, rolling his eyes but chuckling.

Murdock was already closing his eyes, leaning his head against the window. "Uh huh..."

* * *

In the black Sedan, Lynch leaned over the front seat's shoulder. "You couldn't have been quicker? I think the idiot saw me!" He was whining.

The driver glanced back at him annoyingly. "Oh get over it."

"What's the point of this being secret if you're letting me be seen?" Lynch went on as if the driver had not spoken. "If you keep this up, Winter, I'm having you fired."

"Sir, I think you're overreacting just a little bit and-"

Lynch whipped his head around to glare at the small man beside him. "Shut _up_, Carl."

"Oh okay." Carl sunk into the seat, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as they slipped down and turning back to his laptop.

"As I was saying," Lynch spat. "We _have_ to get them in. If we don't, we're all in trouble and could lose out jobs. I just got mine back, I don't want to lose it again."

The Agent in the passenger's seat looked back at Lynch. "Look sir, we're all aware of this. But you should just maybe calm down a little..."

Lynch half-smiled. "Kyle, are you telling _me_ what to do?"

Kyle was silent then shook his head quickly. "Of course not, sir." He turned back around and Lynch leaned forwards again, speaking to the driver. "Liam. I have to use the bathroom. Pull over now."

"Alright." Liam grumbled, looking for the nearest gas station. As soon as they had parked, Lynch stepped out and grinned as he breathed in deeply. "Oh, we're going to get them. We're going to get them."

**A/N: And Kyle makes a reappearance from the movie! You guys remember Kyle, right? Had trouble with the gun haha:)**


End file.
